Just one of those days...
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: Completely random and unoriginal. ^^; But I had fun writing it. It deals with unexpected portals to Middle Earth and such.


A few things - No, I do NOT own LotR or anything. I DO own, however, Yohko, Akira, and Fuj. Victoria belongs to my online friend.  
  
Just to clarify a few things, Akira is Yohko's step-sister. Fuj, however, is of no relation to either - She's just a random, hyper, magical, cat-girl, and also my original character I created way back in third grade. =) She's a big magic user... and uses her powers like... like... Demoness Metria, if you've read the Xanth series by Piers Anthony.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Just one of those days...  
  
"Akira! Have you seen my necklace?" A girl with chocolate brown hair thudded down the hall.  
  
"What necklace?" The blonde, blue-eyed girl looked up at Yohko.  
  
"The one I just made. You know, with the ring I took off my Lord of the Rings bookmark. I can't find it..."  
  
"Yohko, you're unbelievable." Akira sighed, flicking her braid over her shoulder. "I mean, you finally get your precious Legolas bookmark, and you lose it..."  
  
"Hey, I found it last night!" Yohko interrupted.  
  
"And NOW..." Akira continued. "You lose that ring you've wanted so bad for the past two weeks."  
  
"Oh come on, I didn't lose it. I just... misplaced it." Yohko huffed and stalked off.  
  
In her room, she dug through a pile of clothes. "Come on, come on..." Just then, the doorbell rang, so she went and answered it. "Oh, hello Vik."  
  
Victoria smiled, sky blues eyes (that matched her hair) sparkling. "Hiya Yohko. I was wondering if you wanted to go see The Lord of the Rings with me."  
  
"Sure. I already saw it twice, but I don't mind seeing it again..." The violet-eyed girl smiled and glanced down at the Legolas bookmark in her hand. Humans aren't as bad as I thought... "Oh, but I need to find my necklace first. You know that Ringwraiths bookmark I bought? I took off the ring and made it into a necklace. But now I can't find it..."  
  
"Ugh... I'll help you look." Victoria followed Yohko inside and to her room. Together, they started searching. Yohko, in the closet, suddenly spoke up nervously. "V-vik? I... found it"  
  
"Coolies, now we can go!"  
  
"Uh... I don't think so..." Yohko's voice shook.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Victoria walked over. "N... nani?" She stared down at Yohko's no-longer-missing ring. The small object was shaking, a brilliant light emitting from. "Is it... safe?"  
  
"No idea... I hope so." The violet-haired girl reached out a trembling hand to touch it. Courage failed her once, twice, before her finger finally came in contact. Less than half a second later, light flashed throughout the room. "Nande yo!?!" Yohko gasped.  
  
There was a scream from Victoria, and then they were gone.  
  
"Yohko-chan? Victoria-san? I heard a scream." Akira peered into her step-sister's bedroom. "Are you guys... all right? ...Nani?" She cocked her blonde head. "Yohko-chan...?"  
  
"Itai... Vik...?"  
"Yohko? Where are we...?" Victoria Waterflower sat up, shaking her head. "Oooh... what happened?"  
  
"I wish I knew..." Yohko took her friend's hand, helping her to her feet. They both glanced around at their surroundings. The two young teens stood at the edge of a great forest, on the bank of a sparkling river. It was a beautiful scene, but the most spectacular site yet were two giant stone statues on either side of the mouth of the river. Three boats were currently being paddled through them.  
  
"Hm... " Victoria was still looking around in wonder, when she glanced back to her friend, who's jaw was almost down to the ground. "Yohko...?"  
  
Yohko began to say something, but choked on the words. Finally, she found her voice. "*Victoria! DO you KNOW where we are!?*" She asked, urgently.  
  
"If I knew where we were, would I be asking you?" Victoria put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Vik... we're in *Middle Earth!*!"  
  
"Middle Earth? Yohko, did you hit your head or something--"  
  
"No, I'm serious! Look! Look where we are! This is the river that the Fellowship rows down in the boats from Lothlorien! And look! There they are!!" Yohko gestured wildly to the boats.  
  
"Oh... my... god..."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yohko-chan... now that we know where we are... what do we DO?"  
  
"Um..." Yohko thought awhile, then her face suddenly lit up. "Let's go after them!" She started off at a run down the bank of the river, towards the area the boats were headed.  
  
"Hn... Go with what works." Victoria shrugged, then dashed off after her friend.  
  
~Ooh, this is soo cool! Yohko squealed. But... this is so confusing... are we in the movie...? Or the book...? Are they... are they...?~  
  
Ahead of her, the boats had come to a stop on the riverbank. The people - hobbits, elf, dwarf, and men - were all now standing on solid land, pulling possessions out of the boats. Yohko slowed down to let her friend catch up.  
  
"Shh, let's not be so... forward about this. Come on." She crept into the woods, and continued towards the group. Victoria followed, silently. A few moments later, they reached the group of - six? Oh, of course. Frodo and Boromir were missing. Signaling to Victoria, she came out from behind a tree.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Hello..."  
  
"Yohko-chan! Victoria-san! Yohko!!!"  
  
"Nani? Akira, what's wrong?" A pig-tailed cat-girl appeared.  
  
"Yohko and Victoria... they're gone!" Akira told Fuj.  
  
"Didn't they go to the movies?"  
  
"Well... sis lost her necklace, so they went to look for it, and then I heard Victoria scream, and when I came in they were gone!"  
  
"Woah... I'll check it out." Fuj floated silently into Yohko's room. Noticing the closet door ajar, she went over to it. "Yohko? Victoria?" She sniffed the air, cat-whiskers twitching. "A portal..."  
  
"A portal?"  
  
"Yeah... a... tear in the dimensional shield. Look..." Reaching down, Fuj picked up the ring. "It was this..."  
  
"Her necklace? So... she's..."  
  
"That's right. Legolas is in for a real treat..."  
  
"Ano... I'm Yohko Kiyoto, and this is Victoria Waterflower."  
  
"... Viggo?" Victoria asked.  
  
Aragorn looked questioningly at the blue-haired girl. "Who?"  
  
~Vik, I think... we're in the REAL Lord of the Rings world. These aren't actors...~ Yohko spoke telepathically to her friend, then turned back to the ranger in front of them. "Viggo... was the name of her old boyfriend. He looked a lot like you." Yohko pulled an excuse out of the air. "Who are you really?"  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
"Aragorn..." Yohko repeated. She brushed her hair behind her ears. Her... pointy, elven ears. She distinctly heard Samwise Gamgee mutter something about elves.  
  
"Who are the rest of you?"  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
"Pleased to... meet you." Yohko stuttered.  
  
"I'm Samwise Gamgee. That's Meriadoc, or Merry, Brandybuck. And that Peregrin, or Pippin, Took."  
  
"H-hello." Victoria bowed to them.  
  
"Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."  
  
Victoria snuck a glance at her friend, who looked as if she might fall over. Or at least, melt into a puddle. "Nice to meet you all."  
  
Yohko just nodded, silently.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Come on, how long is this gonna take?" Akira complained.  
  
"Geez, girl, be patient!" Fuj sighed. "It's not easy figuring out all this dimensional stuff..." She was studying the place Yohko and Victoria had disappeared.  
  
Akira sighed. "Alright, alright..." She sat down on Yohko's bed, pulled a Ranma manga off a nearby shelf, and started reading.  
  
Merry suddenly spoke up. "Where's Frodo?"  
  
Aragorn looked around, his gaze stopping for a moment, then rushed off. I followed the direction of his gaze and saw Boromir's huge shield leaned against a rock, the owner absent.  
  
"What was... that all about?" Yohko asked.  
  
"Boromir is missing..." Sam said, quietly.  
  
"Boromir? Wait a minute, Frodo?"  
  
Sam was about to explain, but Legolas spoke before he could. "Orcs... they are attacking." With that, he sprinted off. The other's followed.  
  
"Well..." Yohko shrugged to Victoria, who transformed into the princess archer of Mercury. Yohko drew her sword, and we dashed off after the others.  
  
They soon came to a clearing where they saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli fighting orcs. The half-saiya-jin ran right and, slashing with her sword, Victoria firing off some ice arrows. A few minutes later, they heard a horn blowing in the distance, and Aragorn ran off. They killed a few more orcs, then went off after him.  
  
"Oh no... I just remembered what happens now..." Yohko muttered to Victoria.  
  
"Oi... me too."  
  
"AHA!" Fuj suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"You figured out how to reopen the portal?!"  
  
"No, but I found my green skirt. Yohko must have borrowed it."  
  
"FUJ!!" Akira looked about ready to kill her.  
  
"I'm kidding, kidding! It's opened, look!" Fuj pointed and Akira's eyes widened.  
  
"Woah..." In Yohko's closet there was... a circle of another world. Like a window, or something.  
  
"Well, come on, let's go!" Fuj jumped through and Akira followed.  
  
Yohko glanced at Victoria. Now what? Boromir was dead. Merry and Pippin were captured by orcs. Frodo and Sam had disappeared, and she realized, thinking back to what she had seen in the movie, they were off to Mordor on their own. Well... the Fellowship of 9 was down to 3. Well 5, counting her and Vik.  
  
Well, before anything happened, the Fellowship would probably want to know who they were, what they were doing there.  
  
"Before we go any farther, I'm sure all three of us would like to know who you two are." As Yohko had expected, Aragorn was curious.  
  
"Ano... this might be a teeny bit hard to believe, but we're not from this world," she said to them.  
  
"Yeah, we got here through a portal," added Victoria.  
  
"Yohko!!! Victoria-san!!" The two girls heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Akira...? Sis?" Yohko turned.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were surprised to see a young blonde girl running up. They were even MORE surprised to see the other girl... she was a cat-girl, with brown fur and even darker brown pig-tails. On top of that, she wasn't running. She was floating. "What the..." the ranger started.  
  
"Oi, Yohko! You haven't caused any trouble, have you?" Fuj grinned slyly.  
  
"O-of course not!" Yohko blushes. "Uh... this is Fuj. And that's Akira. Fuj, Akira, this is Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  
  
Akira smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Nihao!!" Fuj grinned.  
  
"Um... greetings." The three remaining members of the Fellowship said their hellos.  
  
Yohko turned to Akira and Fuj. "Does this mean you got the portal fixed?"  
  
"Yup!" Turning around, the cat-girl swirled a paw, and a glowing portal appeared. "S'time to go."  
  
"But what about them...?" Victoria gestured to he three men.  
  
"I'll take care of that. Get in the portal before it closes!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Victoria jumped in, Akira following. Yohko hung back, gazing wistfully at Legolas.  
  
"Come on!" Fuj urged.  
  
"... alright..." Yohko jumped over to Legolas, gazing at him strangely. Then, the girl murmured "Bie liao..." before embracing him, planting a kiss on his lips. Giggling, she jumped through portal.  
  
Before anyone could react, Fuj tossed a handful of sparkles at the group of three. "Ichi, ni, go, shi, konnichi waaaaa!"(AN: That would be an Ed quote, from Cowboy Bebop. ^_^) She sang, diving through the portal, the glowing hole closing up behind her.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Look, Frodo and Sam!" Legolas' keen eyes gazed across the river.  
  
"They will take their own path." Aragorn said. "Let's go." He jumped into the woods. The other two followed.  
  
They didn't even remember the four strange girls.  
  
"Yohko! And I MISSED it?!" Victoria stared at her friend, open-mouthed.  
  
Yohko giggled. "Yup."  
  
Akira sighed. "Oh well."  
  
"Hey Victoria..." Yohko started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
"Still up for the movie?" The dark-haired girl grinned, clasping her necklace behind her neck.  
  
"Yohko! You still want to see it!?"  
  
"Yup." She glanced at her ring, then gazed at her bookmark. "Yes... it's mine... my own... my... preciousss..."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Alright, when I started this fic, I meant it to be much longer. It WAS going to have a plot, but then I suddenly realized I didn't know much about The Two Towers. ^^; I READ it, but had a hard time following it. Needless to say, I'm sick of just leaving stories unfinished(I have notebook upon notebook filled with unfinished fics), so I ended it. Rather abruptly, too. Oops. 


End file.
